The present application relates to a braking system for all-terrain vehicle and more particularly to anti-lock braking systems.
Braking systems are known for ATVs having dual inputs to control braking. An ATV has a hand controlled master cylinder and a foot controlled master cylinder as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,074, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.